


Strength of Character by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Strength of Character by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Character by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Strength of Character  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : John/Equius  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : Polite, a natural leader, and unusually strong. John is certainly a human worth paying further attention to.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/174403)  
**Length** 0:30:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Strength%20of%20Character%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
